


An Important Conversation

by LillySteam44



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Normal Boots - Freeform, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillySteam44/pseuds/LillySteam44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai drags Hana shopping for a new bathing suit, and an important conversation happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Important Conversation

I flushed brightly, as I exited the dressing room Mai had pushed me into with a smaller Bikini than I would have picked out for myself.

“Are you sure this looks okay?” I asked. I wanted to cover myself more than the thin pieces of fabric did, almost like I would for PBG. That thought confused me for a moment. It was just Mai, why would I be nervous?

“Oh wow! Hana, you look beautiful!” Mai exclaimed. “You should get this one!”

I screwed up my face a little bit, and turned back to the mirror in the stall I had changed in. The bikini was a cream white color, not all that different of a cut than Mai already owned. She had…curves where I didn’t, and I felt more like I was playing dress up than wearing a bathing suit that looked good on me.

“I’m not sure,” I finally admitted. “I don’t have the assets you do.” mai took on a devious look to her eye, and I realized quickly that if I didn’t get the bikini, she would likely make sure it was what I would wear regardless.

“I know PBG would love to see you like that. Jared too,” she told me. My mouth dropped open widely.

“W-why would Jared care? Isn’t he dating you?” I asked. My blush that had faded since stepping out of the dressing room returned in full force. It wasn’t fair to Mai that I still had weird feelings for Jared.

“Oh come on, you can’t pretend like you don’t know,” Mai told me, but I guess I didn’t understand. Mai pouted slightly, and I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I tried to push it away, because- well, I like PBG. And maybe Jared. Right?

“I guess I can get this one,” I managed out, as I took one last look in the mirror. The cream color went well with my hair, and the lacey edges were cute. Mai pushed me back into the changing room.

“Well get changed back. We should probably get back to campus,” she said as I had already started to change back into my casual clothes. I brought the swimsuit up to the register, and I started to pull out my wallet, though it would stretch my budget for the month, but Mai was well ahead of me with a black colored plastic card in her hand.

“I know I talked you into this, so I’ll get this,” she justified, but I held it to my chest the same way I had the game PBG had bought me. I definitely wouldn’t use it the same way, but somewhere in my chest, it felt the same.

As we took the walk from Higanbana back to Asagao, Mai grasped onto my wrist and dragged me off the worn path towards a field of flowers. I gasped as I realized the blooming flowers were the same color as my hair. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

“Jared showed me this spot,” she told me. “And it’s kind of secret, but I think he wouldn’t mind if I showed you.”

“Mai…” I said, unable to finish my sentence. She smiled at me, but she was quieter than normal. She normally talked way more than this.

“Are you okay, Mai?” I asked gently. I stood up from smelling one of the pale pink flowers. “You seem nervous?”

“I- yes. I’m fine,” she said. It distinctly reminded me of the way I’d said the same phrase, when Shane was saying those things about my hair.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” I told her. “You’re my best friend.” Mai winced, and my palms started to sweat.

“Just a friend?” she asked, hesitantly.

“Well..” It didn’t feel right to lie about the uncomfortable feelings that had settled in my chest, but I couldn’t say I fully understood them. I shook my head, and Mai’s face fell. Which caused my heart to drop out. “I’d have to talk to PBG. I-I have a commitment”

Mai’s face lit up again. “Oh Hana, is that’s all that’s in your way?” My face flushed bright again.

“I’m not sure,” I admitted. “I didn’t think, well, that I could like girls this way.” Mai’s face filled with understanding.

“Then summer break should be good. All four of us will have free run of PBG’s summer home,” she told me. “ We can all talk about it there.”

“Do you…want to be more than friends?” I asked. It felt like the biggest question weighing on my mind after she asked if I only wanted to be friends.

“Yes.”

A smile crept up on my face again. Count on Mai to be blunt and direct about any given topic. I slid my hand in hers as we made our way back to the familiar path back to Asagao Academy.


End file.
